good night's ramen
by Sakurajima no Yama
Summary: nothing's better than a cup of ramen when it's raining. at least, that's what Natsu and Lucy thought. and what's better than enjoying them in your crush's dorm? Modern!AU NaLu, slight Gruvia.


**A/N: This is not beta'd, so I'm sorry for the grammar mistakes and typos. English is not my first language :) Please enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own FT other than this story.**

 **.**

Lucy sighed before sipping a mug of coffee to prevent her sleepiness. Nowadays, she got a lot more work to do. Presentations are the worst, really. Even for science, geography, and history. She didn't understand what they had to do with presentations—they just lessen her sleep time. Now, she had to deal with the history, and currently summing up all of the slides she had just made.

" _No books or internet or asking!_ "

"Yeah, yeah. Stupid Mr. Freed," Lucy muttered while typing. "Well geez, the conclusion is," she sipped her coffee, "Columbus came from Portuguese. Eeeh? Wait a sec. Wasn't he came from Spain? Alright I'll just skip this.. oh my god I forgot to mention Ferdinand Mahelgaens! Ferdinand Magelhaens? Or is it Mahelgans? Or ... "

Her body shook with frustration.

"GAAAH I'VE HAD ENOUGH!"

Lightning sound in a calm night.

"KYAA—WHAT HAPPENED?! ANY FIRE?! JUVIA DOESN'T SEE ANY FIRE!" Juvia Loxar, Lucy's dorm room mate, screamed in panic, bringing the shower head from the bathroom. Lucy sweatdropped, but then laughed lightly.

"Juvia it was just the lightning. You do know that this month's really rainy." explained Lucy while typing like a pro. Juvia sighed. "Then why were Lucy screaming?"

Lucy blushed. "I-I was just.. sorry. History is really confusing."

"Ooh. Juvia hasn't finished yet too. But she has finished science." Said Juvia from the bathroom, putting the shower head back into its place. Lucy sipped her coffee, humming. "Well, you're good at science. Aah~ I'm jealous of you!"

Juvia laughed nervously. "Don't be. N-Nothing to be proud of." Suddenly her phone rang. "Hello? It's Juvia—G-G-Gray-sama?! Gray-sama wants Juvia to tutor him? I-Is Juvia dreaming?!"

" _J-Juvia, please don't faint before you tutor me!_ " Gray panicked across the phone. Juvia blushed like a fangirl, "don't worry Gray-sama. Juvia will get ready. Oh, Gray-sama will be waiting at the dorm park? Juvia understands. Juvia will meet Gray-sama there. Bye."

"What's wrong, Juvia?" asked Lucy curiously, watching her friend wearing a jacket.

"Umm, Gray-sama wants Juvia to tutor him. So Juvia will be going now." The Loxar girl smiled, zipping her blue jacket. She took her pink umbrella, and turned to Lucy worriedly. "Is it okay for Lucy to be alone in the middle of the night?"

"It's still around 10 p.m., you know.. so be hurry before Porlyusica catches you." Lucy winked. Juvia panicked upon hearing the girl's dorm guardian. She never tolerates anyone who sneaks out at night from Fairy Hills. Luckily, Makarov, the boy's dorm guardian, is the total opposite of Porlyusica.

"Ok. Call Erza if anything happens, alright?" said Juvia before she closed the door slowly, without making any sound. Lucy sighed again. She knew that Juvia cares for her, so no problem. The problem here was, this was the first time Lucy alone in her dorm. In the middle of the night—well not really. And it was raining. And she was working on her presentations. A mug of coffee will be her company until Juvia went home. The lightning wasn't even helping.

She laughed humorlessly. "Th-This is nothing! Ahahaha! Why'd I be scared? Silly Lucy!" she continued typing to ignore her surroundings. "In 10 minutes, I'll be fine!"

Five minutes passed.

Lucy sipped her coffee again, realizing the mug was empty. "What?" she frowned at the mug. She wanted to make a new one, but without denying it, she was actually scared to go to the kitchen. So she continued typing again. Lucy gulped.

 _Blam_.

The Heartfilia held her breath when she heard the sound of the kitchen's window closing. Again, she continued typing without any intentions to check it.

Ten minutes passed.

Lucy sighed. "As I thought, nothing _really_ happened in ten minutes..."

And then her stomach growled. "Great." She looked at the nearest window, so it's still raining. She had no choice but to go to the kitchen. She didn't know where her braveness came, but now she found herself looking through the food drawer after turning on the light.

"Alright, a ramen it is!" she decided. She's a ramen lover, honestly. And nothing's better than ramen, even though it's just a cup of instant ramen.

As she poured boiled water to her ramen cup and mixing the ingredients, she was humming a tune and dancing. Sometimes she looked at the window in front of her. Had she mentioned a flash of pink—a pink haired boy at that—as if standing behind her? Ooh, nope.

Wait, what?

"THE HELL WAS THAT?!" she turned around to meet nothing. Without more words, she took her now eatable ramen, and ran with full speed towards the living room, not even bother to turn off the kitchen's light.

She turned off her laptop, though. And, with a hum, she sat on the sofa—lightly bouncing. Smelling her beloved ramen, she smiled in delight. She took the cup in her left hand, and began to roll the noodles between her chopsticks. When the noodles passed her lips, she moaned.

"Hmm~ this is really good!" she said after swallowing. She then looked at the big transparent glass door to the balcony, exposing the lights of the city at night. It seemed that Juvia forgot to close the curtains. But thanks to her, Lucy now could enjoy the view with her lovely ramen. Magnolia City never ceased to amaze her. She noticed that the road was a bit empty, maybe because it was raining that people were lazy to go outside. It's almost midnight though, she noted.

"Magnolia at night is really beautiful.." she sighed.

"What? They're just lamps and lights and stuff."

"I know that! But can't you see the art there?"

"... Nope."

"Oh, whatever." Lucy ate her ramen again. Sheesh, she better not arguing with a guy without any sense of art. She preferred enjoying the view, anyway. It was so beautiful it couldn't take her eyes away. And the sparkles of the rain droplets because of the lights...!

What did Lucy usually do when it's raining? Enjoying a cup of ramen, of course. Next to a bored pink haired boy.

Wait, what?

"SINCE WHEN YOU WERE THERE?!"

"What?" the boy shrugged carelessly, not even caring that Lucy had spotted a cup of ramen he had taken from her kitchen. Lucy squinted her eyes. So her kitchen's lamp had been turned off... that explained it.

"The hell are you doing here?" she hissed with a deadly aura. The boy seemed nervous, but then he ate his ramen again.

"Eating ramen?" he stated matter-of-factly.

"Obviously!" she exclaimed. "What are _you_ doing here, Natsu Dragneel?" she glared at him.

"To... eat ramen?"

"Whatever." Lucy sighed, glanced at his ramen. She chose to let him be. But, she wondered.. of all people, why _Natsu_? Why him? They're not close friends, she knew it well—but she always looked out for him, always noticing him. The guy here, Natsu Dragneel, is Lucy Heartfilia's crush, so damn it.

"Actually, Luigi—"

"IT'S LUCY."

"Alright, alright, _Lucy,_ " he stressed on her name, "I came here because Ice Princess suddenly brought a girl, which is your room mate, to his freaking room. Even though he said that he'll be at the dorm park until finished. That stripper. So here I am. Don't wanna see and hear what're they going to do."

"But, how?" Lucy asked, eating her ramen again. She began to feel that Natsu is a nice guy to talk to.

"Your window kitchen." Answered the boy, with his cute careless manner. And then it was silent. The sound of rain echoed through the room.

"How can you not get caught by Porlyusica?" Lucy began again. This time, Natsu showed his grin that Lucy always loved to stare from afar. She felt her pulse quicken.

"Easy, Luce. Using ninja art!" he then wrapped his scarf around his head, hiding his mouth. His onyx eyes were the only left to see. He posed as a ninja, his hands formed a seal. "Nin-nin!"

Lucy laughed, making Natsu smiled behind his scarf—god, how he loves her smile and laughs, even though he could just hear it from afar.

"But.. how did you know my room number?"

"Ice Princess' notes. I sneaked once into his room, aand, found out that he wrote it on his notebook," Natsu answered, wrapping his scarf around his neck again. "Wonder where did he get it. Seems like he really likes your roommate, though he won't admit it."

"But.. of all people, why me?"

Natsu eyed her for a moment, suddenly feeling nervous. "Uhh.. since your friend visited that stripper... might as well I visit _you_ , right?"

"Oh," all Lucy answered, chewing on her noodles. "But we're not that close—"

"Can't you stop with the 'buts'?" Natsu ate his ramen after a while. "Is it wrong that I want to know you more?" he slightly pouted. Lucy blushed, "b-but—"

"Lu-cy," the boy chuckled, making the said girl blushed even more—she could feel her blood rushing to her cheek. She shivered, what's with this boy? She couldn't control her emotions around him. It was... wierd. A _good_ wierd.

"Natsu..." Lucy began slowly, putting her now empty ramen cup onto the table in front of her. She stared at his half-eaten ramen. Now she wanted more.

"Hm?"

And then the sound of lightning.

"KYAA!" a startled Lucy then jumped onto Natsu, making him lose his balance and..

 _Splash._ He knocked the ramen to Lucy. And it was still hot, so it wasn't helping...

"KYAAAH!" screamed Lucy. Her white shirt was wet, sticking to her skin, and some parts of her body was covered in noodles. Natsu sweatdropped. Now he felt bad.. and still starving.

"Lucy!" he panicked, opening the glass door to the balcony. Lucy suddenly was on his arms—being carried bridal style. Natsu ran to the balcony, still being careful because of the wet floor caused by the rain.

"Natsu! The hell are you doing!" yelled Lucy, before she held her breath, feeling the cold rain wetting her body more. The cold sensation washed away the pain on her body.. she sighed, making Natsu sighed.

"Still feelin' hot?" Natsu asked hoarsely, capturing his gaze on hers. Lucy snuggled closer to him, humming. She noted that Natsu's shirt was also wet. She closed her eyes, feeling relax to the warmness of Natsu's body. Now here they were, standing against the night cold air and rain.

"Don't you feel cold?" Lucy mumbled softly, staring at Natsu's face.

He grinned at her. "I have an abnormal body heat so... yeah." Lucy chuckled. "It must be lucky to have someone like you by my side during winter.. or like now." She muttered.

"What?"

"Oh, nothing." Lucy waved him off. She then turned to him with a grin. "Now it's my time to return the favor, isn't it?"

"Uhh.. what?" Natsu cocked his eyebrow.

She tried not to laugh at his confused face. It was unbearably cute for a 17 years old boy. "I somehow knocked your ramen off, so.. let's make another one," her feet reached the floor as she hopped down gently from his arms. Natsu watched her with wide eyes, he could feel his abandoned stomach growling again. He followed her to the kitchen with a grin. Either a grin because now his crush was in front of him, or because she was willing to make another ramen.

He found her checking the kitchen's window before went to take a glass of water.

"Let's make a bowl of two."

She choked on her water, "What?!"

"Well, since I spilled the ramen over your bo...dy..." he tried to explain as he looked at her body, but right away noticing that her white shirt was _wet_ , sticking to her skin, exposing her bra. He blushed.

She covered her breasts before kicking the boy out of the kitchen. "PERVERT!"

 **.**

Several minutes later, she came with dry clothes and obviously, _not_ exposing, considering that a boy—what's more, her crush!—was there with her. Well thank you, Juvia. Do you enjoy your freaking time with your beloved Gray-sama?!

Natsu sat calmly on the sofa in the living room with wet clothes—especially his shirt, he wouldn't care about his jeans. Couldn't do anything with it, though. When he came here first, his clothes were already wet. It was freaking raining too, damn it. But he ignored it. He wouldn't get sick just because of the freaking rain.

Suddenly Lucy put a bowl of ramen in front him.

"So you really took my suggestion," he smirked, taking a pair of chopsticks Lucy had brought. Lucy just blushed. "Well, thanks for the food," he cheered, and then began to eat. Lucy sighed at his antics. "Hey, this is more delicious!" he said after swallowing.

Lucy chuckled while chewing on her noodles.

They ate in a comfortable atmosphere—chewing and slurping noises were the only noises can be heard. Screw the ticking clocks and the sound of rain.

It was when they unconsciously chewing on the same noodle. Lucy felt her noodles on her mouth was being pulled—Natsu felt the same. The looked at each other with flushed faces.

"Umm.." they both started awkwardly.

"Let this noodle be mine," Lucy whispered.

"Nope, you first."

"Alright then." Lucy suddenly had a better idea. She sucked the noodle, drawing her face closer to Natsu who widened his eyes. Their faces were milimeters apart. They didn't know when Natsu's hands were already cupping her cheeks, yet her hands tugged at his collar. Feeling desperate, Natsu tilted his head and—

They heard foot steps. Natsu growled, Lucy groaned.

"Lucy, Juvia's home!" Juvia threw her shoes after locking the door. "It seems that Lucy has been asleep.." Juvia then noticed the mess at the living room. A bowl of unfinished ramen and a cup of empty instant ramen on the table. The floor around the table was wet. Another cup of ramen. And sprawled noodles. Her laptop was shut down, placed near the bowl.

"What's with this mess.. Lucy will not leave a mess before going to sleep..." Juvia mumbled suspicious. Suddenly she heard whispers from the kitchen. "What.." she walked to the kitchen hurriedly.

"Hurry up!" she heard Lucy's hiss, and then sound of closed windows.

"Lucy?" asked Juvia softly. Lucy jumped. "J-J-Juvia! Ha ha, so how was with Gray?"

"Uhh.." Juvia hid her blushing cheeks, before remembering the mess she saw. "J-Juvia wants to ask three questions! First, why is the living room messy? Second, why are Lucy seems to be in a hurry? Third, what's wrong with the window?"

"Uhh, that's.." Lucy entwined her fingers, looking anywhere but the girl in front of her. "First, I ate some ramen and spilled some. And you know I'm like ramen crazy. Second, uh.. this window was opened.. somehow.. because of the rain! See? It's still pouring after like an hour! Third, I just closed it, what else? Ha ha ha," Lucy grinned sheepishly. She hoped that Juvia didn't see through her lies. Thank goodness she didn't notice that there were two pair of chopsticks in the bowl...

"Your.. clothes..?"

Oh, right. "I-It's because I went to the bathroom and.. stuff." Really now, Lucy?

They stared at each other. "Alright, Juvia will go to bed now.. Please don't leave the living room in a messy state like that..." Juvia smiled.

"Wait, Juvia!" the said girl turned around.

"Do you remember.. Gray's room number?"

"Eh?" Juvia slightly glared. "Lucy doesn't plan to take Gray-sama away right? Juvia is tired now, so Juvia trusts Lucy. It's 46." She went to her room, and after hearing a soft click, Lucy sighed.

She opened the kitchen's window and searched for the pink haired boy, but found none. Maybe he had made it to Fairy Law, the boys' dorm. A fast runner, he was. Fairy Hills and Fairy Law were only separated by a nice arranged park. It was no wonder how Natsu had gone so fast... Lucy sighed. Suddenly she noticed one of the boys' dorm opened. She squinted her eyes. A hand waved to her, making her smile. "Natsu..." she waved back. She closed her window, and went to bed after cleaning the mess they had made.

 **.**

Several nights later, Natsu found himself groaning in his dorm because the damned Ice Princess went to the girls' dorm. He said that Juvia would visit over again, and the Dragneel knew right away that he'd get more chances to see Lucy again. Why was Juvia the one who invited him now? Not fair.

"I'm so booored." He whined as he ate his ramen, remembering him about Lucy. "I wanna go to Fairy Hills."

"What for?"

"To see Lucy, of course.."

"I'm already here, you know.."

"Ooh."

Natsu stared at the night view through the glass door connecting to the balcony. It wasn't as beautiful as the view at Lucy's room—she sure got a lucky room there. Again, this night was raining too.

What did Natsu usually do when it's raining? Nothing's better than a cup of ramen. Next to a grinning blond girl.

Wait, what?

"SINCE WHEN YOU WERE THERE?!"

"I'm so booored." She copied him a while ago. "Let's watch some movies!" Lucy walked to the living room, grinning to the room's owner. "The heck are you waiting for, mister?" Natsu snapped out of his shock, grinning.

"I'll prepare a bowl of two!" he shouted from the kitchen. Lucy laughed. Their newfound theory: when there is rain, there will be ramen. "Natsu?" she whispered suddenly. "Promise to visit each other every time it rains?"

"Eh, why?" Natsu asked from the kitchen.

"Well.. rain is cold... you have an abnormal heat, and I like it when you're beside me..." she said shyly. Natsu suddenly came with a bowl of ramen, and hugged her as she gasped. "Natsu.."

"Even in the middle of summer, I'm willing to become your heater."

Lucy laughed. She relaxed, feeling the familiar heat from the boy's body. "It's more than just being a heater, you know... I want to see you." She mumbled. Natsu chuckled warmly.

"Just you'll see." He said in a mischievous tone, pulling away from their hug. "It's impossible for Juvia to tutor Ice Princess every night. And I'm gonna do something about it." Lucy smiled as she leaned her head on Natsu's shoulder. The boy turned on the TV.

"Lucy..." he said.

"Hm?"

"This night, I ain't stop from sucking the noodles outta your mouth."

Lucy smirked.

 **.**

Unlike other nights, this night rain didn't came. Lucy sighed. She was already getting used to the rain, so this night she felt weird. And without Natsu, Lucy felt lonely. Well, he had said that he'd visit her even in the middle of summer—but who was she and her high hopes? Maybe Natsu just wanted a company. He didn't think of her _that_ way.

And tonight she was alone, with Juvia suddenly chosen to be Gray's tutor for several months to increase his grades, left her with wondering—why Juvia of all people? Maybe that was Natsu's doing?

"Yo!"

"KYAA!" Lucy jumped. "Natsu! You scared me! What are you doing here?"

"Can't I visit you just like the other days? Meanie." Natsu crossed his arms in front of his chest, pouting like a five year old child. They had done this for a week, and that made Lucy always in a good mood in school.

"It's not like that.. I just asked you to visit me every time it rains."

"But I really wanna see you, whether it's raining or not." Natsu insisted. "Don't tell me that you're bored at me—"

"Tell you what," she suddenly snapped. "You know it's not like that. I really like you being here. I have always wanted this moment to come! I have always noticed you from afar and without realizing it, I love you and you should have known this feeling when you showed up in the middle of night, the first time we _actually_ talked to each other and when we got closer.. I-I don't want to ruin that! I realized that I was just being selfish to ask you to visit me like we've known each other for years—mmph!"

It took several seconds for Lucy Heartfilia to realize that Natsu Dragneel was kissing her.

The kiss was warm and loving—it was like Natsu to tell his mutual feelings through a kiss. Lucy couldn't help but to kiss him back. Although the kiss was quite short, Lucy could still feel the his warmth on her lips when they parted.

"You know what," he smirked boyishly. He kissed her once more. "I just feel the same." He murmured against her lips. "And you talk too damn much I just had to shut you up. You _do_ know that it was me who arranged things between Gray and Juvia. And I planned on doing so as long as we can visit each other. Sounds good?"

Lucy blushed in his arms, "hm." She smiled shyly, and then glanced to the clock. Her face went bright. "Let's go to the amusement park this night! It'll be fun!"

"Uhh.. it's nine p.m. and they'll close around twelve..."

"Three hours is enough! Come on~!"

 **.**

Meanwhile, at Gray's room. Tonight was Gray's free time. No tutor, no Juvia. He won't admit it aloud but actually he felt bored... mostly lonely. He sat at the balcony, eating some ice cream. Until his eyes caught the flash of his roommate.

"Gray-sama... they..." his eyes followed Natsu and Lucy's movements. They sneaked out of the dorm, holding hands, and passed the sleepy head watchman.

"Yeah, I know." Gray snorted. If Natsu had always sneaked out to Lucy's room while Juvia sneaked out to tutor him, then he wouldn't mind to make his grades bad, as long as he and Juvia together. Like now.

Wait, what?

"SINCE WHEN YOU WERE THERE?!"


End file.
